


VIXX drabbles

by iriscale



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bee Movie AU, Multi, RIP, at all, ch2: feeling up your rapper is a great idea, don't look at me, the second chapter is not like the first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscale/pseuds/iriscale
Summary: A group of VIXX drabbles without a particular theme as I write 'em. I am a very serious writer. (Some may be more serious than others, and will be labeled accordingly.)





	1. meme drabble 1 (hakyeon & jaehwan & hongbin)

**Author's Note:**

> the mature rating is not for the first chapter i assure you i am not quite that dedicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme drabble 1 (hakyeon & jaehwan & hongbin): did you know that the boyfriend in bee movie is named ken. i didn't know this, as i have not seen the bee movie. i feel like i have a pretty good idea of the plot anyway, so here u go

"You know, I don't really think you see me anymore."

Hakyeon's hand tightens around the porch door handle.

"What makes you say that?"

Jaehwan furrows his brow. Outside a small, fuzzy insect hovers just beyond the glass door--and if Jaehwan squints, he can see its tiny, sneering face.

"You've been spending a lot of time... outside recently. When was the last time you came inside the house with me before dark?"

Hakyeon's expression darkens.

"What exactly are you implying?" he asks, tone nearly accusing.

Jaehwan opens his mouth to reply but shuts it as the bee outside the door flies in insulting patterns. He's unsure as to what they actually are, but they do look vaguely intimidating.

He clenches his fists at his side--he can't help the emotion that nearly explodes from him.

"It's just--you're spending so much time with that--that bee! What's more interesting about a damn insect over me?"

Hakyeon's voice is cool when he speaks.

"His name is Bin, and you would do well to remember that."

The bee stops to hover at the door yet again once Hakyeon flounces out the door.

Jaehwan knows for sure that particular waggling is meant to be insulting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally made this fic thing just so i could get that out of my docs but you know maybe there's someone out there beyond me who might get a kick out of this.


	2. wonshik/taekwoon/hakyeon, leather ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: taekwoon/hakyeon/wonshik (background ot6)  
> rating: barely mature rating tbh  
> content: kissing, heavy petting?, sexual frustration?
> 
> a while back i was inspired by a video of ravi rather frustratedly yanking his tie off after an error performance (i think) and walking away from vixx's cars, though unfortunately i can't locate the video now ;;  
> EDIT: [I HAVE FOUND IT ](https://vine.co/v/e3Tp72ZvPmT/)  
> this is inspired by that but like if that happened like... sometime after beautiful liar but not quite a ""canon"" verse  
> leather ties are nice  
> this is a little long for a drabble but oh well :')

Another stage down.

Wonshik tears his gaze away from Jaehwan wiggling his rear at the fans in the parking lot as they slowly but surely make their way back to the vans. He’s probably drawing hearts with it again Wonshik shakes his head slightly and walks after Hakyeon, who’s already climbing into the black car with a serene wave.

Wonshik’s hardly got his foot in the car when Taekwoon’s pressing behind him closely, the smallest of smiles as if to say _good job today, but hurry up_ , gaze partially obscured by the blond fringe falling into his eyes.

As of late Wonshik feels like he’s gotten much better at reading the elder after all the tours and backstages of just the two of them. Despite that, he still misses the rather sly smile Taekwoon exchanges with Hakyeon instead as they box him into the vehicle.

Of course, Taekwoon’s eager to get in only to plop his head down on Wonshik’s shoulder like an overgrown housecat, not even bothering to take off his jacket even if Wonshik can feel he’s just as warm in it as Wonshik is in his own. Lazy. His hair tickles at Wonshik’s neck and his mood is contagious; Wonshik doesn’t feel like pushing him aside to take his own jacket off, head falling back against the headrest. He turns to look at Hakyeon next to him, who’s already got his own jacket off and folded over the armrest. Somehow he still looks pristine even if his skin shines with sweat too. He’s wearing the same thin black tie that both Wonshik and Taekwoon are wearing, but it seems to suit him better. Maybe that it’s just that Hakyeon looks good in any kind of leather.

He realizes he must have said something aloud when Hakyeon turns his head to him and smiles, crossing one leg over another. The tip of his shoe brushes against the inside of Wonshik’s calf.

“Give yourself a little more credit, won’t you?”

 

Wonshik’s not staring at Hakyeon exactly -- at least not staring at Hakyeon’s face -- but he hears the van’s partition close rather than watching it roll up. Hakyeon's thigh is pressed up against Wonshik’s, and a hand comes up to take his tie instead.

Wonshik’s throat bobs as Hakyeon tugs just so -- and he can feel Taekwoon’s breath softly tickle at his ear.

“The stylists picked out some good things for us today, didn’t they? The leather really is a nice touch, isn’t it?” Hakyeon agrees. His thumb brushes over the leather softly, but his grip is more firm than it looks, intention behind it.

“Hyung…? What do you--” Wonshik starts, blinking tiredly and a little confusedly. He jolts when he feels a hand rest on his thigh; he looks down to see Taekwoon’s hand resting there casually.

“Caught you staring at my ass again tonight,” Hakyeon laughs, his voice lowered.

 

Wonshik still hasn’t quite caught on.

“Hey, I can’t help it -- it’s basically in the choreo,” Wonshik protests, tone accusatory. Hakyeon only smiles at him and Wonshik turns his head back down. “Plus the white looks good on you,” he adds as a mumbled afterthought, and Hakyeon laughs again in a way that sounds like he thinks Wonshik’s mumbling is endearing.

Hakyeon tugs on his tie again and it’s very hard -- impossible, really -- to keep himself from reaching out to brace himself against Hakyeon’s shoulder to keep from falling face forward against him.

“We think you looked quite nice as well, Shikkie,” Hakyeon grins, and then the tight grip on his leather tie brings his lips to Wonshik’s, and Wonshik gasps. As he melts into Hakyeon’s grip, the elder’s mouth is hot against his and the grip on his thigh tightens. Wonshik wonders if this was planned somehow.

A near moan into Hakyeon’s mouth breaks into a yelp when teeth press into Wonshik’s shoulder through his shirt. Hakyeon stares over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised in amusement, but when Wonshik cranes his head back, Taekwoon looks as innocent as a Taekwoon can look.

“It’s my turn now, isn’t it?”

 

Wonshik, still a bit dazed, doesn’t understand, but the grip on his tie loosens. He wonders if he's supposed to reply for a confused second, but Hakyeon does instead. “Sure.”

Wonshik turns toward Taekwoon and Taekwoon leans forward with the grip on his thigh even firmer to kiss him instead. The position is a little awkward, but then Taekwoon’s reached up and laced fingers through his hair, tugging the slightest, and Wonshik finds he doesn’t mind so much.

Wonshik has gotten used to messing around with Taekwoon by now; the elder has been a little possessive over him since they debuted with LR. Or clingy. Clingy is a good word for Taekwoon’s affections. Not that Wonshik particularly minds most of the time, but he does wish Taekwoon would tell him he’s a good dongsaeng at times other than while he’s doing things for him.

 

Or like now, when he’s moaning into Taekwoon’s mouth, just barely keeping himself quiet. Taekwoon tells him he’s good then in monosyllables, but he can’t seem to mind it when he’s pliant like this. The same goes for Hakyeon’s hands tugging at his shirt, loosening his tie to expose his neck, warm fingertips tracing over his collarbones.

“Even better when they all come off, right, Taekwoon?” he purrs.

Taekwoon mostly hums in agreement, too busy now biting down on Wonshik’s lip and tugging it between his teeth.

 

Wonshik merely follows the directions of their hands; distantly, he wonders if the performance had got him more strung-out than he’d thought from how easily they’ve got him ruffled like this -- Hakyeon’s hands seem to know right where to touch to get him to arch up, even tugging at his belt here, and Taekwoon’s an unrelenting force demanding for his attention at the same time, rough and unfocused, but enough to get him whining into Hakyeon’s mouth when he takes Wonshik’s mouth back, and Wonshik’s somehow leaning back against Taekwoon now, clothes askew and hair wild about his face.

 

It’s all unfortunately interrupted by a buzz of Hakyeon’s phone -- it’s Sanghyuk, in the van ahead, with a warning.

“Apparently, people found out where we were headed,” Hakyeon says, and indirectly exposes the others in their little conspiracy. “Hyuk says we should tidy up.”

 

Easy for Hakyeon to say. He already looks flawless just pulling back from Wonshik, even if his lips are a couple shades redder than normal. Taekwoon’s just got that sleepy look fixed on his face again while Wonshik’s trying to brush his hair back into place with his fingers. After hastily tucking in his shirt and getting his belt resecured -- no help on that front, god forbid, and he’s still pressed up against Taekwoon and Hakyeon -- he fumbles with getting his tie back into place when the car comes to a stop. Every nerve feels like it’s firing, his muscles all tense, and worse still is the fact it feels like they meant to leave him frustrated like this.

 

Wonshik’s practically steaming of embarrassment when Taekwoon steps out of the car ahead of him. He finally gives up on getting it to cooperate as he steps out of the car, yanking it off and staring dead ahead towards their hotel, not letting his eyes drift from Taekwoon’s back ahead of him. He hurries after the other members and hopes the fans don’t notice how utterly frazzled he feels, much less looks.

He’s inside the building and with the privacy of the staff before he remembers to _breathe._ It's then a hand wraps around his wrist from behind. Hakyeon’s voice teases at his ear.

 

“Come up to my room when you’re showered.”


End file.
